Fiorello!
Fiorello! is a stage musical about New York Mayor Fiorello H. LaGuardia. Cast *Tom Bosley - Mayor Fiorello H. LaGuardia *Bob Holiday - Neil *Nathaniel Frey - Morris *Pat Stanley - Dora *Patricia Wilson - Marie Fischer *Howard Da Silva - Ben *Mark Dawson - Floyd *Ellen Hanley - Thea *Eileen Rodgers - Mitzi Travers *Helen Verbit - Mrs. Pomerantz *H. F. Green - Mr. Lopez *David Collyer - Mr. Zappatella Plot Mayor Fiorello H. LaGuardia is reading the comics over the radio because there is a newspaper strike. As he does so, the time changes to 1915 and the law office where clients are eagerly waiting to speak to LaGuardia. His law clerks assure the crowd that he will help one and all, regardless of their ability to pay. Fiorello's secretary Marie and her friend Dora discuss a crisis. Thea Almerigatti, the leader of the women shirtwaist strikers, has been arrested. LaGuardia promises to help the strikers. As the district leader Ben and his political buddies play poker, Marie introduces LaGuardia as a potential Congressional candidate. They want to beat the corrupt machine of Tammany Hall. While helping the women strikers, Fiorello asks Marie to dinner, but Thea, newly released from prison arrives. She asks Fiorello to dinner to plan strategy, and he breaks his date with Marie. Marie feels foolish for caring while he cares so little. Next year Fiorello is campaigning for Congress and Thea introduces him. Fiorello promises to break the stranglehold of Tammany Hall. LaGuardia wins the election. In another year, LaGuardia enlists in the Air Force and proposes to Thea. He and Marie say their farewells as he is about to leave for the war. LaGuardia's participation in the war is presented as a series of montages, staged and on film. With the war over, Fiorello returns home, with both Marie and Thea waiting for him. He goes to Thea who has agreed to marriage. Morris, the office manager, comforts Marie. In 1929 LaGuardia runs for Mayor of New York, after he and Thea are married. Thea, home from a visit to the doctor, exclaims her love. At Dora and her husband Floyd's (who has retired from the police force) home the corrupt backers of Fiorello's competitor for mayor, Jimmy Walker, meet. As one of the gang wants to have Fiorello killed at his public speech, Dora rushes to secretly warn Marie. However, Fiorello's campaign is in turmoil, with Ben being fired and his worry over Thea's deteriorating health. At LaGuardia's speech the gang's plan to kill him is foiled. But Thea dies, and Marie, Morris, and Neil have to tell Fiorello. The race for mayor is won by Jimmy Walker. Fiorello is inspired by tragedy to continue his campaign. In 1933 Ben and his political friends are again playing poker. Marie arrives and announces that she is quitting her job and will marry the very next man who asks her. She convinces Ben to return to Fiorello to help him win the upcoming mayoral election. She then helps Fiorello to overcome his fears of losing and run again. He runs with Ben's help, and also asks Marie to marry him. She accepts and Fiorello finally becomes the mayor. Musical numbers ;Act One *"On the Side of the Angels" - Neil, Morris, Marie, Mr. Zappatella, Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Pomerantz *"Politics and Poker" - Ben and Politcians *"Unfair" - Fiorello, Dora and Girls *"Marie's Law" - Marie and Morris *"The Name's LaGuardia" - Fiorello and Company *"The Bum Won" - Ben and Politicians *"I Love a Cop" - Dora *"I Love a Cop" (reprise) - Dora and Floyd *"Till Tomorrow" - Thea and Company *"Home Again" - Company ;Act Two *"When Did I Fall in Love" - Thea *"Gentleman Jimmy" - Mitzi and Dancing Girls *"Gentleman Jimmy" (reprise) - Company *"Little Tin Box" - Ben and Politicians *"The Very Next Man" - Marie *"The Very Next Man" (reprise) - Marie *"Finale" - Company Category:Stage musicals